La vie est un film
by Choucoulat
Summary: Et si la vie était un film ? Avec un début et une fin. Avec des personnages principaux et secondaires. Avec du suspens et des surprises. Avec des moments heureux et tragiques. Rukia est le personnage principale de cette vie ou ce film. Jeune actrice avec l'ambition d'entrer dans l'incroyable monde du cinéma et jouer dans le film de sa vie, réaliser par un grand réalisateu


Tokyo, chambre d'hôtel, Samedi, 01h34

Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Son souffle qui parcourait les moindres parcelles de son corps dénudé, était chaud et humide avec une forte odeur d'alcool. C'était à la fois agréable et intriguant. Sans la toucher, il la caressait du regard. La jeune femme était dominée par un inconnu plutôt sexy. Non pas que les jeux de domination étaient forcément son dada, mais se laisser faire avait du bon parfois. La lumière tamisée accentuait l'ambiance torride et mystérieuse qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle fixa ses lèvres, il fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent sans retenue. Cela sonnait comme un début. La jeune femme sentit son corps l'envahir d'une chaleur intense et exploser de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs son amant frotta son corps d'apollon contre le sien. Ils frissonnèrent. Elle pouvait ressentir battre son coeur bien plus rapidement que la normale. Comme le sien, sauf qu'il résonnait bien plus fort au fond d'elle. Les yeux à demi-clos avec une voix des plus mielleuses, elle exigeait savoir avec qui elle allait passer cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Dommage, rester anonyme était assez excitant. Ichigo Kurosaki et toi ?

A l'entente de ce nom, son visage se décomposa et toute son excitation était retombée au plus bas. Et malgré l'alcool qui brouillait ses pensées, le choc la ramena sur terre. Elle ne rêvait pas, son nom était bien... Impossible. Comprenant soudain ce malaise, il interrompit ses caresses et son sourire taquin s'estompa.

- P-Pardon ? Tu es Ichigo... Kurosaki ?

- Ouai pourquoi ?

- Oh mon dieu !

Elle se libéra des bras du jeune homme pour s''écarter aussi loin que possible du lit. Piquée au vif, elle ramassa en quelques secondes ses affaires sous l'oeil abasourdi du rouquin. Tellement choqué de cette soudaine réaction il agrippa le bras de son ex amante, l'obligeant à planter son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sois Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Mon nom est Rukia Kuchiki. Et nous sommes censés se détester, pas coucher ensemble !

D'un geste brusque et plein de détermination, elle dégagea de son emprise.

- Rukia Kuchiki ?! Ah, mais je te connais ! Celle qui me pique mes rendez-vous ?! Ou plutôt ton agence, la Soul Artisty ! Tu me sors par les yeux tu sais ?!

- Oh quel goujat ! Tu fais de même, voir pire! Et au moins le sentiment est réciproque !

La robe enfilée à l'envers et avec une seule manche de sa veste de mise, Rukia détala hors de la chambre et juste avant de claquer la porte au nez de son ennemi elle lâcha froidement :

- Oublie ce qui viens de se passer précédemment. Jamais cela devait arrivé, jamais.

Clac.

- Je confirme, jamais.

Tokyo, Café du coin, Dimanche, 8h30

Comme à son habitude, Rukia remercia puis paya poliment le serveur qui lui apportait quotidiennement son café préféré. Portant son breuvage à ses lèvres, la jeune femme attendit patiemment son amie. Son regard s'attarda sur sa montre avant de reprendre une gorgée et de soupirer las.

- Hinamori, je te propose de finir notre café en marchant parce que dans un quart d'heure j'ai une réunion à l'agence. En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi, sûrement un rappel du règlement...

- Jamais ton patron ne vous lâchera avec ça dis moi. C'est tellement strict et juste pour conserver intact cette rivalité envers...

- Notre ennemis !

- Ouai, « ennemis »... Répéta son amie tout en imitant le signe des guillemets avec son index et son majeur.

- Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois dont la Mundo Comedy nous on volé des auditions pour une pub, un personnage d'une série, voir même d'un film ! S'offusqua Kuchiki en énumérant ses citations sur le bout de ses doigts. Ceux sont de vrais voleurs et manipulateurs ! Usurpateurs !

- Mouais, mais cette rivalité pourrait cesser si vous arriviez à vous connaître et travailler ensemble.

- Impossible, ils ne sont pas fiables.

Alors, malgré les propositions pacifiques que proposaient désespérément Hinamori afin de cesser cette guerre, Rukia tenait tête aussi têtue qu'une mule et refusait catégoriquement de lever le drapeau blanc. Tenter d'établir une trêve semblait peine perdue. Au bout d'un certain temps, la musicienne instaura un nouveau sujet de conversation. Grande curieuse surtout quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, Hinamori ne prit pas de gant et alla droit au but. Bien sûr, de longs sous-entendus accompagnaient ses paroles.

- Sinon hier soir... Je t'ai laissé avec un beau jeune homme... Alors ?

Rukia manqua de s'étouffer. Cette soirée là, elle était à deux doigts de l'oublier, mais voilà que sa fouineuse de meilleure amie ressassait cet écœurant souvenir. Secouant vivement son joli minois pour chasser les images passionnées de la veille, la comédienne savait que de toute manière son amie ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

- Rien, rien !

- Tu as couché avec ! Clama Hinamori haut et fort, à moitié heureuse et surprise de cette affirmation.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Rukia fut horrifiée de savoir que son amie pouvait suggérer directement cette hypothèse. Mais en y réfléchissant elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- C'était pas une question, je suis sûre que tu as fait galipettes avec lui dans le lit de l'hôtel !

- Jamais ! Je ne couche pas le premier soir et... !

- Pardon ?! S'exclama choquée Hinamori. Rukia Kuchiki depuis quand as-tu décidé de cela ?! Sachant que ça fait belle lurette que tu t'es abonnée aux histoires sans lendemain !

La dénommée s'empressa de faire taire la grande bouche qu'était son amie en lui pressant sa main contre sa bouche. Radical mais efficace, personne ne devait être au courant de sa vie sexuel... Active. Finalement lorsque le moulin à parole cessa de parler, Kuchiki la libéra en soupirant.

- Bon... J'avoue que j'ai plus eu d'histoire d'une nuit qu'une vie de couple épanouie. Mais je ne suis pas non plus une dévergondée qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

- C'est vrai ! Rukia Kuchiki est quand même la belle-sœur d'un homme puissant !

- Mouais mais... En attendant je n'ai pas couché avec lui et le pire c'est que ce « beau jeune homme » comme tu dis... C'était Ichigo Kurosaki de Mundo Comedy.

- Faites l'amour pas la guerre ! Pouffa Hinamori en apprenant la nouvelle.

- C'est ça moque toi ! C'est l'un des hommes les plus connus de cette horrible société. Je le connaissais de nom, mais pas de visage. Enfin maintenant si...

- En attendant il est sexy. Les yeux d'Hinamori s'élevèrent vers le ciel de façon pensive .

- Non non ! Je t'interdis de fantasmer dessus. D'un, parce qu'il fait partie nos ennemis et de deux, tu as déjà jeté ton dévolu sur notre voisin.

- Lui il est inclassable ! Il est...

Et voilà que la jolie brunette repartait pour un tour. Lorsque Rukia prononçait son nom où bien énonçait quelque chose qui définissait son prince charmant, Hinamori devenait complètement gaga. Et qui devait supporter ses crises de groupie en furie lorsqu'elle le croisait où l'apercevait dans le couloir ? Qui devait la calmer et l'empêcher de l'espionner à travers leur balcon ? C'était Rukia. Elle voyait transformer son amie en une fille totalement folle dingue d'un homme qu'elle venait à peine de connaître. « C'est parce qu'il est parfait ! » Se justifiait Hinamori à chaque fois que la comédienne tentait de comprendre la raison de cet intérêt soudain. C'est dans ces moments-là que Rukia comprenait sa décision de ne pas s'engager dans une histoire d'amour et de ne surtout pas tomber éperdument amoureuse de quelqu'un. L'amour rend aveugle. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Momo compléta sa phrase comme à l'accoutumée par...

- Parfait...

- J'y crois pas... Souffla Rukia d'un air désemparé.

- Quoi ?! Bon Rukia, on est arrivé et moi je dois filer, j'ai un cour de flûte traversière à donner.

Et aussi vite que la lumière, elle s'éclipsa abandonnant Rukia, seule, devant un bâtiment gris assez petit. Avant de jeter son gobelet, elle but d'une traite le fond de café qui restait. C'était froid et amer, elle détestait quand c'était comme ça.

Tokyo, Soul Artisty, Dimanche, 9h00

Une trentaine de personne s'était amassé dans une seule et même pièce, sous demande de leur patron. Évidemment, il était temps d'investir dans une vraie salle de réunion, car celle-ci devenait de plus en plus étroite et étouffante. D'ailleurs, le personnel où plutôt, les employés qui appartenaient tous au monde du cinéma, s'était déjà plaint de cette ruine qui leur servait de bureau. Enfin, ça c'était un autre débat. Actuellement, Le principal sujet de toutes ces lamentations, était le retard inadmissible de leur propre chef. Lui qui se devait d'être ponctuel, irréprochable et un modèle pour tous, n'était pas encore présent.

- Fais chier ! Pourquoi il est pas encore là...

- Du calme Renji, c'est le patron quand même. Réprimanda Rukia qui au final était du même avis que son ami.

- Moi j'ai des cascades et des figures à finaliser pour ma prochaine séquence, j'ai pas le temps pour...

- Bonjour mes cher employés !

Enfin il était là, en face d'eux. Posté devant un immense écran blanc, l'homme qui dirigeait cette société de comédie se nommait Shunsui Kyōraku. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais sur ses épaules il avait toujours un kimono, le rose à fleur de cerisier était son préféré apparemment. Cet homme avait du charisme et pas qu'avec les femmes. Et derrière son air désinvolte, il était plutôt intelligent sachant toujours ce qu'il faisait. A ses côtés, sa secrétaire, Nanao Ise, une femme à lunette à l'apparence froide et stricte. Seulement, on remarquait bien qu'elle appréciait son métier et particulièrement être au service de son patron, surtout pour le sermonner.

- Excusez mon retard, j'ai eu un petit contre-temps. Continua le président de la Soul Artisty après avoir eu une réponse à ses salutations.

- Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit « contre-temps ».

Rukia fit taire les lamentations de son ami d'enfance en lui enfonçant son talon dans sa chaussure. C'est donc avec un regard noir et une affreuse douleur au pied que Renji se résolut à garder le silence.

- Aujourd'hui, comme tous les trois mois je vais vous rappeler la charte de cette agence si vous tenait à rester. Nanao s'il te plait.

Silencieusement, la dénommée mit en marche le projecteur qui afficha sur le grand écran une liste de dix règles. Rukia soupira intérieurement rien qu'en pensant à la première loi. Et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Shunsui blablata sur chaque notion dont il faisait part à chaque fois tous les trois mois. A force, tout le monde connaissait cette fichue institution par coeur, sur le bout des doigts ! Enfin, le patron termina sur la dernière règle.

- Et surtout, si vous êtes ammener à fricotter mais surtout à avoir un rapport sexuel et plus qu'amical avec un membre du Mundo Comedy, il est sur le champ licencié.

Il disait cela avec une simplicité incomparable et un sourire qui semblait rassurant. Par la suite il remercia tous les employés de leur venue et leur ordonna de vaquer à leurs occupations. Ce qu'allait immédiatement faire Rukia lorsque qu'elle fut interrompue par M. Kyōraku qui lui demanda de rester. D'abord, étonnée, la panique commença doucement à s'installer en elle. Et s'il était au courant de la soirée déroulée la veille ? En théorie rien ne s'était passée, mais il y avait eu tout de même plus que rapport amical.

- Rukia, ça va ?

- Oui oui pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, mauvaise soirée ?

- Oh non pas le moins du monde ! S'exclama-t-elle prise au dépourvu, ce qui perdait limite toute crédibilité.

- Avec un garçon ? Il enchaînait ce qui perturbait de plus en plus la petite Kuchiki, surtout qu'il parlait d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est ma vie privée. Dit-elle de façon neutre montrant bien qu'aller plus loin était impossible. Rien ne sortira de sa bouche crait t elle mentalement.

Pendants quelques secondes, Shunsui eut un moment de réflexion. C'est alors qu'il se remit à sourire naturellement avant de soudainement prendre un air accusateur.

- Tu n'étais quand même pas avec un homme de Mundo Comedy ?

Et merde.


End file.
